The known rod-shaped pipe filter for fluid lines, in particular in internal combustion engines, is provided here with a bypass pipe, extending within the pipe filter element and having a valve which opens in the flow direction, counter to a spring force, and is level with the flow inlet of the pipe filter element.
The known rod-shaped pipe filter for fluid lines, in particular in internal combustion engines, has the disadvantage that the structural complexity is increased by the bypass pipe and the valve.
The object of the invention is to improve a rod-shaped pipe filter for fluid lines, in particular in internal combustion engines, in such a way that, while keeping the filter structurally simple, the desired bypass function is nevertheless provided when the filter element is clogged--under normal conditions, however, produces 100% filtering (i.e. the bypass volumetric flow in normal operation of the filter is kept equal to zero).
This object is achieved according to the invention by the features presented in the defining part of the patent claim being provided in the case of a rod-shaped pipe filter for fluid lines, in particular in internal combustion engines, [of the type explained in the preamble of the patent claim] having a fine-mesh pipe filter element, flowed through from inside to outside and providing a bypass function when the filter element is clogged.
The fact that the fine-mesh pipe filter element, inserted by its inlet end into the fluid line in a known, sealed way, is arranged at a distance from the wall of the fluid line and is kept with its outlet end at a distance from the wall of the fluid line by means of spacers, and has here bypass openings which lead from the inner region of the pipe filter element to the outer region, and the fact that the branch for the device to be supplied with the filtered fluid branches off from the outer region at a considerable distance upstream of the outlet end have the effect of providing a rod-shaped pipe filter for fluid lines, in particular in internal combustion engines, which provides the desired and required bypass function when, in rare cases of a malfunction, the filter element is clogged, without the structural complexity of a bypass pipe or a valve.